For the First Time
by iamdelilah
Summary: Steve and Tony make love for the first time on their wedding night when Tony takes Steve's virginity. Steve is apprehensive about it and Tony feels inferior when he sees Steve's naked body. Together, they make it through Steve's first time.


**A/N I really tried to write this as Steve and Tony making love rather than the shameless porn I always tend to come up with. I also wrote this past tense, which I'm not accustomed to. Please comment and let me know how I did. (:**

* * *

In a nervous movement that was shaky and unsure Steve emerged out of the bathroom wearing a token white t-shirt and boxers, freshly showered and clean and _ready_. He took a deep breath and tried to tell himself to relax. But he couldn't relax because he was about to make love to Tony for the first time ever. Hell, he was about to _have sex_ for the first time ever. He tried to tell himself that he would be ready when the time came and he was definitely ready, just a little apprehensive. But that was okay because Tony was there and Tony had experience and Tony would guide him through it. They would do this together.

Tony met Steve halfway between the bathroom door and the bed, bringing his hands up to hold Steve's face and kiss his husband softly. Steve relaxed as soon as his lips touched Tony's; this was something he was familiar with. Kissing was definitely okay because he and Tony had done a lot of it the past year and a half. If Steve could make the argument he would say that he was a pretty damn good kisser by now.

Steve brought his arms around Tony for a moment before sliding them up, pulling them flush together and Tony slowly walked them back to the bed. As soon as Steve's knees hit the mattress he fell back, bringing Tony on top of him. Wearing only a black tank and boxers Tony moved to straddle Steve, smiling down at him endlessly.

"Hey," he murmured, sensing Steve's apprehension, "It's gonna be okay. I got this."

Steve didn't fight back the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Teach me," he said softly.

"I plan to," Tony reassured.

Tony grabbed the hem of Steve's t-shirt and Steve sat up just enough for Tony to slip it over his head. He hopped off the bed, grabbing Steve's boxers by the waistband and pulling them off, tossing them to the side and _wow_.

"Oh," Tony breathed, suddenly feeling completely inadequate because Steve was _big_ and pretty and cut and his skin was so _flawless_.

Steve tensed and he sat up as his concerned voice broke through the bedroom.

"What?"

"Oh, wow. Okay, I can work with that. Steve, oh my god, you-" Tony paused to breathe in Steve's body, so exposed and naked and flawless and _his_, "You're beautiful."

Steve reached out and touched the blue glow in the center of Tony's chest.

He let out a breathy chuckle, "Thank you. So are you, Tony."

He watched as Tony reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and something that looked like a large bullet. Tony settled on the bed between Steve's legs, holding the plug firmly in his hand so that when he slid it into Steve it would be warm and inviting instead of cold and hard.

"I wish we hadn't waited," Steve confessed as Tony pumped a dollop of lube in his hand, sliding the plug through the slick mess, "I feel inadequate."

"You aren't inadequate," Tony reassured him. Steve lifted his legs, bent at the knee, and felt gentle, slick fingertips stroke over his entrance once.

"You just relax and stay beautiful. I'm gonna push this in, okay? It'll stretch you and make it easier for me."

"Okay," Steve agreed.

He felt pressure and then the plug slipped in. It wasn't unpleasant in the least but it was definitely different, sensual in a way. Tony pressed a few wet kisses to the inside of Steve's thigh and Steve let out a wispy moan. Tony reached for Steve's half-hard cock in a loving, firm grip, his thumb pressing gently beneath the head as he continued to kiss a moist trail up to Steve's hip.

"This okay?"

"Yes," Steve answered a bit too quickly.

Tony let out a fast breath in amusement. His other hand came up to cup Steve's scrotum firmly, tugging just the slightest bit. Tony's fingers didn't quite make the girth of his husband's cock and that only made Tony more eager. He paused as his own erection tented in his boxers and swallowed a moan when he looked down again. Tony definitely felt inadequate.

Steve's eyes slid closed as soon as Tony's lips were at the tip of his cock. Tony's mouth was warm and soft and gentle and experienced. Cheeks hollowed, Tony easily swallowed half the length, his free hand wrapping around the base. Steve's fingers wrapped around the expensive black sheets on the bed, squeezing the cotton between his grip as moist breaths escaped through his lips. Tony was _good_ and that only made Steve more nervous. But Tony's mouth was maybe a little too aggressive and Steve's hips bucked involuntarily. The tip of his cock hit Tony's gag reflex and Tony pulled back suddenly, coughing.

"I-I'm sorry, Tony. God, I'm sorry," Steve said quickly, sitting up.

Tony moved and swallowed Steve's apology with his mouth. In turn, Steve moaned into the kiss as Tony climbed up to straddle him again, breaking away as he trailed the kisses down Steve's check, neck and to his sternum. Steve's fingers came to play in Tony's hair and when he laughed softly, Tony felt the vibration of Steve's laugh in his lips. He looked up into those familiar blue eyes with a devious smile playing on his face.

"My turn," Steve whispered. He rapidly sat up, grabbing Tony by the shoulders and shoving him onto his back.

"A little rough there, Cap," Tony said, settling down comfortably.

Steve kept smiling, slipping his hands beneath Tony's tank top and dragging his fingertips along the sensitive skin above his husband's boxers. He leaned down long enough to kiss Tony's belly before pulling the black shirt over his head. Tony could have sworn Steve was going to a nipple but was surprised when those full, pretty pink lips landed just above his arc reactor. Tony wasn't expecting it but as soon as Steve tongued at the lip of the reactor he was even more aroused than he had been previously. His hand slipped down between their bodies, unbeknownst to Steve, and moaned at his familiar calloused grip on his own dick.

Steve began sucking little bruises around the cold metal circle and the moans he was earning from Tony only made him that much more confident. He was beaming with every sound he drew from Tony's mouth and reached down into Tony's boxers, batting Tony's hand away and replacing it with his own. Steve's fingers danced along the length of Tony's dick as he licked a wet ring of ecstasy in the center of Tony's chest, pulling away only when his lips were slack and tired.

"I'm ready," he admitted. "How do you want me?"

Tony bit back a moan at the tone of Steve's voice. It was so thick and heavy and ready. He took half a second to remove his boxers and held his arms out for Steve.

"Come here, baby. Lie down for me. Just like that, perfect."

Tony's gentle hands were at Steve's hips, turning and lowering him down onto his back. Tony hovered over him once more, lifting Steve's legs and draping them over his own thighs loosely. He reached down between those gorgeous, powerful thighs, and slipped the plug out of Steve. As soon as it left Steve felt hollow, empty.

Tony set it aside and reached for the bottle of lube, squeezing a good amount into his hand and coating his cock in it until it was shining and dripping onto the sheets. He positioned himself in front of Steve's entrance, the head of his dick poking at the lax hole. Steve took a deep breath and told himself that it was _okay_ and Tony knew what he was doing.

He slid into Steve's red, silk heat in one motion and Steve bit into his lip hard enough to draw blood. It didn't hurt at all and he silently thanked Tony for the careful preparation.

"_Oh_."

Steve let out a shaky yet excited laugh. It didn't hurt at all. A little uncomfortable, yeah, but it didn't hurt.

"Wow. This is- I could definitely get used to this."

"You will," Tony reminded him.

Steve smiled.

"It's good?" Tony asked, receiving a nod.

"But I'm not going to break, Tony. Jesus, act like you want this."

"Well, I just- I want you to be okay. Tell me what you feel," Tony prompted.

Steve wasn't really sure what was going through his mind when he replied, "I feel your cock inside of me."

Tony couldn't help but throw his head back in laughter. It was _unbelievable_ to hear such a - for lack of a better word, dirty - phrase fall out of Captain America's mouth. Steve, so pure that he wanted to wait until after marriage to have sex, seriously said something that turned Tony on like nothing he had ever heard before.

Steve pushed up from the bed and reached for Tony's lips, kissing softly, hungrily, and with more fervor than Tony ever remembered. Steve felt Tony's possessive hand on his hip and the other one slid across the black sheets to grab Steve's fingers, intertwining them and squeezing sweetly. Tony changed positions, angling his hips up, moving slowly at first so they could still be connected in a sensual kiss. But Steve eventually pulled away with a wet smack of their lips, pushing at Tony's chest.

"More," he pleaded, "Harder. C'mon, I want this, Tony. Make me moan."

Tony grinned with wide eyes and picked up the pace, releasing Steve's hand and grabbing his hips. He thrusted harder, more vigorously than before, searching for the pleasurable spot seated deep inside of his husband.

"Oh, I'll make you moan," Tony panted out as Steve's eyes closed contentedly. And he did.

Steve was a writhing, moaning mess. He trailed a hand down to his cock, fingers wrapping around it and pumping erratically. Steve's other free hand fisted itself in the sheet again, holding the cotton in a white knuckled grip. That was only until Tony's thrusts grow erratic and then his hand reached for Tony's thigh, pale white fingers digging into Tony's olive skin.

Steve's movements were demanding and Tony was compliant. He pushed inside two, and then three more times, the tip of his dick brushing teasingly against Steve's prostate. It didn't take any practice to know what to do next; Steve just went with it. He did what felt good. He clawed at Tony's flesh, thrashing beneath him with moans and grunts falling out of his lips, hooking one leg up behind Tony's ass to pull him further inside. He was done. He was there, coming in ropes, his semen fountaining over the head and onto his fingers, dripping down onto his taught belly.

Tony hovered over his husband, arms on either side of Steve's head, and he came shortly after Steve did so. He spilled into the wet heat of Steve's ass, pulling out with a soft squishing sound. Steve was still in shock, eyes wide and mouth slack as Tony hurried up to him. He put his palm flat against Steve's cheek, fingers stroking along his clammy skin in affectionate strokes.

"You okay?" Tony asked breathlessly.

Steve nodded, still unable to form any coherent statements. Tony settled down next to him on his side, draping an arm across his chest. He leaned forward to kiss Steve's temple.

"You're still coming down, it's alright," Tony reassured Steve once more. He was slightly out of breath, panting a moist spot on Steve's cheek.

Eventually Steve finally moved, rolling onto his side to face his husband. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Tony's mouth.

"That was amazing," he said quietly. He couldn't really think of anything other than that to describe it. Well, maybe amazing and all of the synonyms for amazing.

"Still glad you waited?"

Steve chuckled, tucking his head under Tony's chin, "No."

Tony's nose settled against Steve's forehead. Steve's blond hair rustled with each breath his husband took.

"Don't worry," Tony reassured, "There will be plenty more where that came from."

"Oh god, yes," Steve murmured.

"Sleep first."

"Yes," Steve smiled.


End file.
